<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мотель «Город ангелов» by takost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346829">Мотель «Город ангелов»</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takost/pseuds/takost'>takost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, LA at night, Romance and Passion, also based on my kind of love fragrance collection, mentioned the dregs, this is actually cindy and neels inspired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takost/pseuds/takost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«– Мне не нужен принц, чтобы быть принцессой, – отозвалась она и, передав сигарету подружке гангстера, перекинула ногу через сидение мотоцикла так, что Николай увидел краешек черного кружева ее белья».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мотель «Город ангелов»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фанфик вдохновлен рекламой парфюма от kilian, динамикой Синди и Нильса и ароматами «princess», «adults» и «after sunset», и это все, что вам нужно знать.<br/>Ролик - must-watch перед прочтением. И включаем трек из эпиграфа для атмосферы :)<br/>https://youtu.be/7o5rgD6RfWM</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>tender - come down when you're ready</em>
</p><p>После полуночи Лос-Анджелес был горящей водкой с трипл-сек, ездой со скоростью двести десять километров в час и поцелуями вдоль позвоночника до седьмого шейного позвонка. Скрипели обитые гранатово-красной кожей сиденья, разлетались пуговицы на джинсах, а в душном, перченом от нависающих эвкалиптов воздухе у отштукатуренного мотеля в Беверли пахло духами с названиями типа «princess» или «sunset».</p><p>Кавер-герлс и девочки с подиумов жались к плохим мальчикам с идеальными прическами и трастовыми фондами – стэнфордцам или студентам университетов Лиги плюща, моделям и наследникам транснациональных корпораций. Они целовали девочек по-французски, ни о чем не заботясь, они смотрели на билборды на крышах и растянутые на фасадах кирпичных зданий баннеры с их лицами для новой рекламной компании «Tommy Hilfiger» с холодными улыбками и апломбом.</p><p>Они знали себе цену и не стыдились спесивости, потягивали энергетики у вылизанных родстеров с откинутыми вверх дверьми, лениво поглядывали на банду из гетто, которая облепила свои мотоциклы и подержанные маслкары, собранные из полуржавых деталей с гаражных распродаж в захудалой мастерской где-нибудь в пригороде.</p><p>Эти звали себя Отбросами и редко появлялись в Беверли, тут попробуй набей карманы крадеными батончиками с липким арахисовым маслом и дешевыми браслетами с крутящихся стоек у прилавков. Магазинные воришки и продавцы пончиков – Николая они всегда забавляли.</p><p>Сам он был сыном круизного магната родом из России, родился в Нью-Йорке, но последние годы провел, разъезжая по неделям моды в Европе и Токио. Он был богатым, но ему нравились «Бад» и мыло с искусственными ароматизаторами, и он испытывал искреннюю симпатию к сантехнике цвета авокадо в номерах мотелей и этим стритрейсерам-отщепенцам.</p><p>Но сегодня с Отбросами была девушка, не одна из них, это было видно по лоску манер и шика. Ей бы быть на другой стороне, но слишком она была изысканная и неприступная и с вызовом смотрела прямо Николаю в глаза, пока гангстер в хулиганской шляпе возле своего старого, но роскошного «Монте Карло» подавал ей огонька.</p><p>На ней был укороченный топ в тонкий рубчик с завязками на груди, и она заметила, что Николай проследил за ее ладонью, когда она погладила шею. Дерзость в ее кошачьем взгляде его подстегнула.</p><p>– Где твой принц, принцесса? – вызывающе спросил он.</p><p>– Мне не нужен принц, чтобы быть принцессой, – отозвалась она и, передав сигарету подружке гангстера, перекинула ногу через сидение мотоцикла так, что Николай увидел краешек черного кружева ее белья. Она не сводила с него хитрых глаз, пока не опустила шлем. Он подался вперед, но принцесса выжала сцепление и дала деру, взметнув в воздух клубы пустынной пыли. Среди запахов китайской еды в коробках и хмельной калифорнийской ночи Николаю почудился аромат черносмородинового сиропа и имбиря от взметнувшихся под шлемом темных и блестящих, как капот «Монте Карло», волос.</p><p>Отбросы стали улюлюкать, подняли бутылки рутбира вверх, показав, будто чокаются с ним. Подружка гангстера хмыкнула, а вот черный парень в абрикосовых джинсах танцора диско по-дружески похлопал его по плечу, отчего Николаю захотелось выпить с ним рутбира и поговорить о фильмах с Джоном Траволтой. Однажды.</p><p>Вместо этого он запрыгнул на колымагу гангстеровой девчонки с грацией человека, который все детство занимался верховой ездой, и, на ходу кинув хмурой малышке ключи от своего родстера, помчался в густое марево ночи мимо частокола эвкалиптов и рекламных плакатов с собственным лицом.</p><p>Принцесса обернулась, когда Николай оказался на хайвее позади нее, но скорость не сбавила; он знал, что она ухмыляется, он представлял, как она закусывает ноготь большого пальца, глядя на него. Он видел ее губы, измазанные прозрачным блеском. Николай хорошо разбирался в женщинах, и вкус этих губ, он готов был поклясться, был сладкий и редкий, как кола в стеклянных бутылках.</p><p>Он не помнил, когда в последний раз желал чего-то так сильно.</p><p>Узкие, темные изгибы пустынного серпантина освещались только фарами, шины гудели на остывающем после заката асфальте, а вокруг были только холмы, которые на фоне неба казались совсем черными. Когда принцесса остановилась, вспыхнули вишневые затмения задних фар; на ее шлеме стразами было выложено «princess», буквы блеснули, как в свете прожекторов лед в запотевшем стакане «Бархатного Элвиса».</p><p>Николай нагнал ее на обрыве, она медленно обернулась, сухой жгучий воздух между ними дрожал от красноватого света мотоциклетных фар. Под ними был Лос-Анджелес в огнях, горячих, как масло, ночь делала его сияющим и страстным, точно в голливудских мюзиклах. Город ангелов манил великими свободами.</p><p>Она сделала шаг навстречу, обняла его за шею, провела тонкими пальцами по звеньям цепочки и коротко стриженным волосам на затылке. Николай был прав: она пахла имбирем и сахарным сиропом, и это сводило его с ума.</p><p>– Ты знал, – протянула она, – что поцелуй сжигает 6,4 калорий в минуту?</p><p>Он смотрел, как двигались ее сладкие губы, когда она говорила. Придвинулся к ней вплотную, склонил голову набок.</p><p>– Да? Хочешь устроить тренировку?</p><p>Она хмыкнула и свободной рукой стиснула ворот его кожаной куртки. Он прижал ее к себе, и она поцеловала его, рукой скользнула по его скуле, царапая кожу шероховатыми кольцами. Легко раздвинула языком губы, пробежалась кончиком по его зубам. У нее был привкус медовых ягод и сигарет, оголенная спина под его пальцами была прохладной и нежной, как постель ранним утром.</p><p>Когда Николай оторвался от нее, чтобы перевести дыхание, она сказала ему свое имя, короткое и мягкое, имя принцессы за рулем новенького «харлея». Он ответил, что она может звать его «Ник».</p><p>– С плохими парнями опасно, <em>Никки</em>, – она дразнила его, у нее был очаровательный европейский акцент.</p><p>– А с хорошими – скучно.</p><p>Когда он снова нашел ее губы, на их лицах плескался неоновый голубой свет мотельной вывески в рощице пальм в Западном Голливуде. Она подняла руки вверх, не разрывая поцелуй, позволяя ему стянуть с нее топ, под которым ничего не было. Его умелые пальцы легко нашли ее грудь.</p><p>Он опрокинул ее на холодную одинокую постель, целуя горло. Ее волосы разметались по подушке в хрустящей белой наволочке, напомнили ему грозди черного винограда в саду испанской виллы в провинции Жирона. Точеные щиколотки скрестились за его спиной, звякнул браслет.</p><p>Оставляя поцелуи на ее животе, и ниже, и ниже, Николай ощущал ароматы инжирного молока и ванили от ее гибкого тела, которые пленяли мягкостью обнаженной кожи и обещали, что новое утро они встретят вместе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>